The Truth Cookie
by Sally Fantastic
Summary: Artemis/Wally. When Wally is pressured into eating a truth cookie, funnies and confessions insue! TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to give special thanks to everyone reviewing and favoriting! I think this is my first story to get so much favorites 83 next part will be up soon, I'm working on it as you read! XD Now on with the story :-)**

One day at Mt. Justice...  
"Come on, Kid Mouth. Just try it." Artemis begged as she handed Kid Flash, or Wally, a truth cookie. "Artemis, I said no! Especially when you keep calling me 'Kid Mouth'." Wally argued. Artemis frowned. "Don't make me stuff it in your big mouth, Kid Mouth." She said. He laughed. "I'd like to see you try." And she did just that. She stuffed the cookie into Wally's mouth. His eyes widened as he realized he was practically forced to swallow it. "Good! Now sit here." Artemis pointed to the couch. He sat. "Now we wait." She said. "Wait for what?"  
"Wait for you to start telling me all your dirty little secrets, Kid Mouth. Even the embarrassing ones."  
"What? No!" Artemis laughed.  
"Oh, don't worry Wally. Only America will know!" She laughed harder as she saw Wally slumping into the couch.

It took an hour until he started showing signs of the truth cookie taking effect. "Alright, Wally. Tell me about your...worst kiss."  
"It was with this girl from my school. I kissed her and she barfed in my mout- WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?" Artemis laughed hard. "Now tell me about your best kiss."  
"I haven't had it ye- OH MY GOD!" Artemis laughed louder. "Hey Robin! Come over here!" She hollered as Robin walked in. "What's up?"  
"I gave Kid Mouth here a truth cookie. So far he's told me that he kissed this girl from school and she barfed in his mouth,"  
"NOT TRUE!" Wally interupted.  
"And he hasn't had his best kiss."  
"NOT TRUE!" Wally yelled again. Robin snickered. "Hey, KF. Are you jealous of me?"  
"Ye- GOSH DARNIT NO!" Robin and Artemis broke out into laughter. "Do you like anyone in the Justice League, KF?" Artemis asked. "Justice League, not our league."  
"Yes. Jesus this is never going to end." Wally complained, putting his head back. Artemis gasped. "Tell me who!"  
"Black Ca- NO!" Artemis looked over at Robin. "Can't wait to tell her that." Robin said. M'gaan, preferably Megan, came in now. "Hey guys!" She sung, walking over to us. "What's up?"  
"Oh my god, Megan. You couldn't come at a better time. Artemis gave KF a truth cookie. And we've learned alot. Want to ask him something?" Megan thought for a second, putting a finger to her chin and looking up. "Not really. Wait... Hello, Megan! Okay, do you think I'm a waste of space, Wally?"  
"No. That's easy."  
"Do you think my shape-shifting is cool?"  
"Definitely."  
"Are you really attracted to me?"  
"No. Wait, Megan I-" She sighed. "What a relief." She said as she flew away. Everyone including Wally had an eyebrow raised but shook it off. "I've got a good one." Kaldur said as he came. "Hey KF. Do you think your better than anyone here?"  
"Honestly, n- Yes! Completely!" Artemis laughed and pointed a finger at Wally. "He was gonna say no! HAHA!" Everyone laughed as Kaldur and Robin walked away. "Hey, Wally. Do you like anyone in the league?" Artemis asked.  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"You. Artemis, I didn't- I- I'm gonna go." He said as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

If you were to pass by the mini living room that was in Mt. Justice, you would see a girl with long blonde hair. She would be sitting on the couch alone with her mouth open wide and her eyes widened also. That girl would be Artemis, and that reaction is the result of being told someone loves you. Specifically Wally West, A.K.A Kid Flash. Artemis rushed into Robin's room and stared at him. After a while she picked Robin up from his collar. "Did you set him up to this?" She yelled at him. Robin just stood, staring at her nonchalantly. "Artemis, I have no idea what you're talking about." Artemis put him down and sighed as she walked over to Wally's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. Expecting a 'go-away-now' response, Artemis was a bit surprised when Wally opened the door. He stared at her, waiting for her to say something. "Were you serious?" was all she mustered up.  
"I-n-yes." He mumbled. Artemis stood there standing before walking away. She debated her choices for a while before concluding that the only way she would tell Wally of her actual feelings was to eat eight truth cookies. Yes. Eight. It was a crazy idea, but he had to know. And frankly, she had to know too. She ate them all, and in a matter of minutes she already felt the effects starting. She walked up to Wally's room and knocked again. He opened...again. "Hi." Artemis said.  
"Um...hi?"  
"I like you." Wally stood there, eyes widened, staring at Artemis. "Wha- repeat that?"  
"I like you. More than like. More like love~" Artemis said, letting the truth cookies take a hold of her.  
"Um, Artemis are you feeling okay?"  
"Well, I didn't know if you would accept me so I stayed quiet. I honestly thought you would get the memo. Haven't you ever heard of that old saying that basically says if a girl slash boy is rude to a boy slash girl, they usually like eachother? Yeah." Wally stood there, unaware of the little audience that was forming. "Um...right. Well, Artemis, I think you should really go to bed now-"  
"Oh, but I'm not sleepy!"  
"Yes you are."  
"You're not a psychic, Wallace. You know I also really like that name."  
"You do?"  
"Mhm!"  
"Interesting... well you should really go to sleep, Artemis. It's six o'clock."  
"Right, well goodnight, darling! I like that word too. And I like being called sweetcheeks." Artemis said, winking at Wally as she walked away.  
What. Just. Happened? 


End file.
